


Fresh Meat

by Do_the_Cool_Whip



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3, Kinktober 2019, M/M, power difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_the_Cool_Whip/pseuds/Do_the_Cool_Whip
Summary: Owlman gives orders, Talon follows them and Jason endures them.





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and decided I wanted to try Kinktober. I don't know why, but apparently it's a thing I'm interested in.

Owlman reclines in his chair, left leg crossed over his right one, as Talon slowly unties the street rat.

He’d tried to steal from him. This filth covered thing had tried to steal from him. He’d had three tires off the car by the time Owlman had returned. It would be amusing if it weren’t so infuriating. Yet, the nerve it took to do that, something not even the Jester is willing to attempt without careful planning, on an impulse is something to further investigate. He can use that.

But first the boy must be punished.

He struggles, desperate to squirm out of Talon’s grip, but Talon is unrelenting. He’s forced onto his knees, sweating and swearing, and Talon kneels behind him, a familiar glint of anger in the tilt of his chin.

Talon isn’t happy to be here, still too high off the illusion of independence Owlman has allowed him, but Owlman called for him and he came running, as he always has.

As he always will.

Already, he can feel himself hardening.

The street rat prepares to shout, but it doesn’t take more than a twitch of his lips for Talon to reach out and cover his mouth, his other hand wrapped around the boy’s throat. “You tried to steal from me, boy.”

Talon’s head tilts upwards and Owlman doesn’t have to make a single gesture for his pet to realize he will be punished for his amusement later. Talon lowers his head, releases the street rat, and heads to the punishment chest, pulling out a whip, a knife, the modified cattle prod, anal plug, and his chastity cage. Unlike when he was nine, Talon’s hands don’t tremble in the slightest.

“Normally, I kill those who oppose me,” he says, accepting all the items, except for the whip from Talon, “but I’ve decided to be lenient this time.” He places each item down on the table beside them, making a show of examining them so the street rat can get a good look at each one. “If you impress me, if you do exactly as I say, I will allow you to leave this room with your life.”

On cue, Talon snaps the whip, stepping towards the boy. He flinches, swallows, but tilts his head up defiantly. Owlman doesn’t bother to hide his smirk. He has allowed Talon to run around unchaperoned, but that means he’s been shorthanded recently. The boy is much older than Talon was when Owlman first acquired him, but that’s a positive. As perfect as Talon is, Owlman never wants to go through the hassle of training such a young child.

“Strip.” The boy raises trembling fingers to the hem of his shirt, glaring daggers at him the entire time. He hardens a little more in his pants and wonders how long it’ll take the boy to break. He picks up the cattle prod, tapping it against his legs. After all, the sooner the boy breaks, the sooner he can begin punishing Talon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I shouldn't be trying Kinktober. I'm both bad at smut and at prompts. This is why I can't have nice things.


End file.
